Escaping Her
by starlight.noon
Summary: A thirteen year old girl gets murdered. No one knows exactly what happened. Two weeks later, a girl who looks shockingly like the dead girl appears, but everyone she appears to either die or get hurt.. Please read, rated T for now. OOC. Vampires late
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"La, la, li la, la. La, la, li la, Leah," Tessa sang softly to herself as she walked down the dark, empty street towards her home. Normally she wouldn't walk home alone after her ballet practice, but tonight her mother hadn't come to pick her up and take her home. Tessa was worried, wondering why her mommy never came, but brushed it off as her mother being a bit busy, and took it upon herself to walk home. Of course, when she decided to be brave and walk home, she didn't expect the horrors that were about to happen.

Tessa looked around her, her pale blonde hair blowing softly in her ice blue eyes, not feeling afraid at all. In fact, she loved the darkness. People always found it strange, but decided not to dwell on the fact that the thirteen year old girl loved the night and darkness, and thought she was just a little . . . different. The majority of the kids at school liked the fact that Tessa was different, as it gave them an excuse to tease and bully her. It always bothered little Tessa, but her best friend Zoey was always there to comfort her. She smiled as she thought of Zoey. She was Tessa's age, and they could pass as twins. They were the exact same length, had the same ice blue eyes, and the pale blonde hair. The only difference was that Tessa's hair was dead straight, while Zoey had wonderful curls.

Suddenly Tessa tensed, and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She knew this feeling well. She knew she was being watched. Feeling a little scared, Tessa looked around her again, her eyes searching for her watcher. She found none.

The thirty year old man looked on in pure boredom as the thirteen year old girl he was watching glanced uneasily around her, no doubt feeling his stare. He perked up a bit when he saw she looked a little scared, and decided that he would follow her. He had chosen his next victim. Stepping away from his hiding place behind an old car, he stepped on to the street, not caring if the girl saw him. He knew the girl heard the crunch of his shoes on the gravel when she picked up her pace, her panicked eyes glancing over her shoulder every few seconds.

Tessa picked up her pace, feeling uneasy. When Tessa saw that the man walking down the street also picked up his pace, she started running. She knew now that the man was following her, and she was scared beyond belief. She barely ran a few feet when she felt warm, sweaty hands grabbing her upper arms. She let out a terrified scream, but then she was gagged and blindfolded.

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad? Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER for the rest of the fic: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**WARNING: I won't be able to update much…**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Death is one of two things...Either it is annihilation, and the dead have no consciousness of anything; or, as we are told, it is really a change: a migration of the soul from one place to another." - Socrates _

Zoey quickly climbed out of her dad's car, and made her way to her friends. Bale and Cathy were holding hands, as were Cole and Charlize. Bonnie just stood there awkwardly, glancing around her sadly. In fact, all of them looked a little down. "Hey guys," Zoey greeted happily. "Where's Tessa?" When Zoey asked this, Charlize and Bonnie put one of their hands over their mouths, squeezing their eyes shut, looking ready to cry; and Cathy let out a strangled sob. Charlize and Bonnie crouched down, hugging their legs.

_She doesn't know?_ This question seemed to flash through Bale, Cathy, Cole, Charlize, and Bonnie's minds. Zoey's mood instantly darkened.

"S-She's missing. They found some b-blood on Fifth Avenue, and think she might be d-dead," Cole said softly, crouching down next to Charlize and holding her tight against him. Bonnie grabbed on to Bale, her adopted brother, and cried into his chest. Cathy looked at Zoey with teary eyes, before she flung herself at her, her arms against Zoey's chest, and cried. Zoey's whole body was frozen, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

_Tessa is gone? How?_

Zoey could feel her body shut down. Tessa was – no, is – her best friend, her twin in every way but blood, and now she's gone. She felt like a piece of her soul was ripped away, stomped on, and burned.

Zoey forced herself to keep her tears locked inside, and made sure that her face was expressionless.

When Cathy noticed her friend's lack of response, she immediately let her go, stepped back, and asked, "Zoey?" Bale's eyes flickered over to them, and he was shocked when he saw Zoey's expressionless face and empty eyes.

"What?" Zoey asked in a monotone voice.

Seeing their friend with dead eyes made Charlize and Bonnie want to cry all over again. They love her, and they knew she was closest to Tessa, but to be unresponsive like that? Have that monotone voice? Not seem to care? Doesn't she understand how much she hurts them?

"What's wrong with you?" Charlize asked Zoey, sounding like she was being drowned by sadness, yet there was a hint of anger. Everyone from the group was standing now. Cathy and Bonnie's arms circled each other's bodies, clutching the other for dear life. Bale's eyes were watching the exchange silently, not wanting to make the matters worse. Cole, however, decided to say something. "Shut up, Charl!" Cole snapped. He was not in the mood for this. Things at home weren't good for him, and no one else knows that because he always kept it to himself. "Just leave her alone, okay? She has enough shit already. You don't need to be adding more!"

The group was stunned. _Did he seriously talk like that to his girlfriend?_

Even though Zoey didn't expect Cole to speak up, she was grateful for him. He was right; she didn't need more crap in her life. No one except Cole knew what her life really was about. It was nice, having someone to talk to. He knew her secret; she knew his. "Come on, Zoey. We're out," Cole said, and before anyone could say anything, grabbed Zoey's arm. He tugged her gently, letting her know to follow him. She did so without question.

The group looked on with shocked expressions, and some of the other school kids looked their way confused and shocked, having only heard the part where Cole yelled at his girlfriend.

"What the Hell was that?" Charlize asked in a harsh voice. "What the hell was that?" She screamed; her eyes welled up with tears. Cathy untangled her body from Bonnie and pulled Charlize into a hug. Bale just stood there, wondering why Cole just did what he did. He glanced at Bonnie. She was looking paler than ever, her short fiery red curls standing wild, her stormy gray eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. Before Bale could ask his adoptive sister if she was okay, she turned around and dashed in the direction that Cole and Zoey went.

Cole led Zoey to one of the empty classrooms. There was a light drizzle outside, and he didn't want Zoey to get wet. His curly black hair was soaking wet, and his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Zoey. Zoey's black skinny jeans and her purple tank top were soaked, too.

"Are you okay?" he asked Zoey, concerned. She frowned. Why is he concerned? "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Why do you care, though?" Zoey didn't know if she wanted the answer. She has had a crush on Cole since day one, but then Charlize joined their little group, shortly followed by Cathy, and _bam!_ they were together. "Because," he murmured, looking down. He didn't want to tell Zoey that he actually liked her, and that he only dated Charlize because he thought that she doesn't like him back. Before Zoey could ask him again, the classroom door burst open, and there stood Bonnie.

"I know what you were talking about back there," Bonnie gasped, her face a little red showing that she ran here. Alarmed, Zoey looked at Cole. He looked calmly at her, and asked Bonnie, "And what is it that you know?" He prayed that Bonnie didn't really know, and that she was just a little upset.

"I know what Auntie Meredith and Uncle Bruce do to you! It disgusts me, what they do," Bonnie said, her eyes opened huge.

"Stupid girl," Zoey spat, though it sounded like she wanted to cry. "You don't know anything!"

"You think _I'm_ stupid?" She asked incredulously. "You are the stupid one, Zoey! You are too busy with your own depression to notice what your brother is going through, and that he tried to kill himself! You are the one who was supposed to stop Tessa from walking home. You know, you are the reason she's gone! If she's still alive, and comes back, boy is she going to beat the shit out of you!"

With that said, Bonnie turned and rushed out of the classroom. She hadn't meant to say that. She just wanted them to _know_ that she knew what they are going through. That Auntie Meredith and Uncle Bruce, Cole's parents, did what they do to them, to her too.

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad? Please review! **

**I'm not English; I'm Afrikaans, so please tell me where I made mistakes! This is also my first time trying to write in third person's point of view….**

**Thanks!**

**I know this is really short and confusing most probably, and I apologize! **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**This chapter – not including A/N – is 1,092 words.**

**xxx**

**WARNING: I won't be able to update much… and sometimes (most times) there will be curse words in chapters.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Zoey's POV**

"_I may look like I just don't care, but I'm crying a river inside."_

I stood there, frozen. _Had my brother really try to kill himself? He is seventeen. He is my older brother. We even share the same birthday. Why would Jason try to commit suicide? Did Kelly break up with him? Is he doing drugs? Is he hurt_?

"Zo, are you okay?" the soft voice of Cole brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him quickly, before looking down. "Yeah, never been better," I lied unconvincingly. I didn't feel well, not really. He frowned at me. He knew I lied, but luckily let it go.

"C'mon, we should get to class," Cole murmured, and not waiting for an answer, turned and left the empty classroom. I sighed, looking at the classroom door. I knew I had to get to class, even if it was Homeroom, but I just didn't feel like it. When the warning bell rang, I finally left the classroom, and made my way to my Homeroom. Just when I entered the room, I remembered that I shared homeroom with Bale and Charlize. Charlize glared at me harshly when she saw me, but her eyes were bloodshot. She has been crying, and it hurt me. Ms Belle looked at me, and said impatiently, "Zoey, take a seat, please."

My face flushed red with embarrassment, and I quickly took a seat next to Michelle. Michelle is a tallish girl with an unhealthy thinness. She has brilliant sea blue eyes, but because of recent events, they looked dead. Her once gorgeous blonde locks hang down her back, dirty and messy. Michelle wore one of my old Pink Floyd tops, and some ripped skinny jeans. For shoes she just wore some old sneakers. I frowned when I saw the new bruises forming on my secret friend's arms.

"Are you okay?" Michelle and I whispered to each other at the same time. Michelle answered first. "No," she whispered softly.

"Charlize Fisher?" Ms Belle asked. "Here," Charlize called.

"Donald Greg?"

"Here,"

"What happened?" I asked my friend, concerned. Ms Belle and the other kids' voices were now like background music. Michelle's eyes filled up with tears. Before she could answer, though, an announcement was made.

"_Bale Boucher, Bonnie Boucher, Cathy Lewis, Cole Hatcher, Michelle Colt, Charlize Fisher, Zoey Johnson, Peter F'rere and Matthew Delport, please report to my office immediately,"_ Mr Greene, our principal, announced over the microphone. Michelle and I exchanged surprised looks.

"Bale, Charlize, Zoey and Michelle, you may leave the classroom," Ms Belle said, her voice sad. For some reason, she hated to see us go. I quickly stood, gathered my things, and walked out of the classroom. Michelle was already waiting for me outside, and we walked together to our principal's office.

"I wonder what he wants," I whispered to Michelle. She hummed in response. When we rounded the corner, I saw the rest of the students waiting, whispering softly to one another. Bale, Cathy and Charlize stood huddled together, whispering softly. Peter, Cole and Bonnie stood together, also engaged in conversation. Matthew stood there awkwardly, but when he saw us he smiled warmly. He walked over to Michelle and I, and we greeted each other.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Matthew asked his best friend softly, as not to draw attention to her. "I can see your new bruises." She looked down at her arms and frowned. "Are they really that easy to see?" she asked uneasily, tugging at her sleeves. "Yeah," I replied. "Here," I said, and offered her my brother's black hooddie, the one I always wore. She shrugged it on quickly, and said thanks. "No problem," I replied. "So, what happened?" Matt asked, leaning closer so that we could keep our conversation to ourselves. Michelle looked reluctant, and just before she could come up with a lie, Mr Greene's office door opened, and Melanie, our principal's nineteen year old daughter, stepped out of the office. She was dressed in some black tights, a woolen thigh-length purple dress and some flat heeled boots. Her black hair hang in loose ringlets down her back; her fringe hanging in her pale gray eyes. She would've looked okay if it weren't for her bloodshot eyes and smudged make-up. She didn't seem to care how she looked. "Hey guys," she greeted, her eyes looking sad. "Follow me inside to my dad's office, please." Without waiting for our replies, she turned around and walked back into the office. We all followed her inside. Grant Greene, our principal, was seated at his large, wooden mahogany desk. On either side of him, four men in police uniforms, stood. Mr Greene looked really tired, and when he saw me, he smiled sadly.

"Do you know why you all are here today?" Mr Greene asked all of us. His voice sounded as tired as he looked. We shook our heads in reply. He took a deep breath before continuing. "As some of you know, Tessa Greene, my daughter, never came home last night," Mr Greene said, sadness leaking out of his voice. There were a few shocked gasps from the group who didn't know that Tessa didn't come home. Charlize turned and glared at me, and mouthed, _"It's your fault!"_

I forced back my tears, and turned my attention back to Mr Greene. "These officers," he said, gesturing to the four men, "are here to help me find my baby girl. They are going to interview all of you individually. All of you will be going downtown. We already contacted your parents to get their permission. They all agreed. You are going to be in two groups.

Bonnie, Cole, Cathy and Bale, please follow Andrew and Lloyd. Michelle, Peter, Matthew, Zoey, and Charlize, please follow Timothy and Kyle," he gestured to the only two police officers left. We nodded, and followed the two men. We walked outside to the parking lot, and came to a stop in front of two police cars. Wordlessly, our group took sides. Peter and Charlize went with Kyle; while Michelle, Matthew and I went with Timothy. "All right kids, get in to the cars," Kyle said, smiling a friendly smile at all of us. Peter and Charlize climbed into the car, at the back. Michelle, Matthew and I followed suit, climbing into the back of the police car escorting us downtown. Kyle and Timothy shared a few quiet words, before parting ways. Timothy climbed into the police car I sat in. He started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. When we finally hit the Highway, Timothy decided to talk with us.

"So, what are ya names?" he asked us, glancing in the rearview mirror at all three of us, before quickly turning his eyes on the road.

"I'm Matthew Delport," Matt introduced, "and the blonde girl to my right is Michelle Colt, and the blonde girl to my left is Zoey Johnson."

"Hi," Michelle and I whispered softly in union, not smiling at all.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Timothy Davis, but ya can call me Mr T, or T, whatever floats your boat," Timothy said happily, grinning into the rearview mirror.

"Okay, T, nice to meet you," Matt said in a serious voice, probably trying to conceal his cheerful self, and preventing from scaring the officer. T barked out a laugh, and said, "'S all right, kid, ya don't need to be all serious! I can tell that it isn't like you."

Matt breathed a silent sigh of relief, before asking, "Where are you from, T?"

"Ya probably won't believe me, but I'm from Africa," T replied, still in his happy mood. "In South Africa, Pretoria, to be more precise," he added. I perked up.

"Pretoria?" I asked, my voice sounding hopeful. He nodded.

"Awesome, me too," I said, feeling happy for the first time today. Michelle turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I smiled apologetically; I hadn't told anyone where I was from.

"Nice place, eh?" he asked me. The car stopped at a red light.

"Yeah. I miss it a lot," I admitted. He smiled ruefully, before parking the car. We had arrived at our destination. I quickly climbed out of the car, and followed him inside. A few officers greeted him, and he nodded in return. All of the officers were sending us curious glances as we were walking. Michelle took my hand in hers. I gave it a small squeeze, and she squeezed back in return. We walked a few more minutes, before stepping in what I guess to be the waiting room for the people being interviewed. The others were waiting for us, sitting in various chairs. Michelle went to sit as far away from anyone she could, and Matthew went over to Peter and Bonnie. I looked at my two friends - who have been until now my secret friends. Michelle sat on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her arms around her legs. Her head lay on top of her arms.

Matthew seemed to be happy with the group he was with, so I walked over to Michelle and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Everything is going to be all right, you'll see," I whispered softly in her ear, and put my arms around her body. She lifted her head to look at me, and for the first time in about two years, there was life in her eyes.

"I hope so," she whispered back, love and hope shining in her sea blue eyes.

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad? Please review! **

**I'm not English; I'm Afrikaans, so please tell me where I made mistakes! I try my best to make the chapters long, but it's quite hard...**

**Next chapter is the interviews! I will be doing it in third person's point of view. **

**This chapter, not including A/N, is 1,601 words!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**xxx**

**WARNING: I won't be able to update much… and sometimes (most times) there will be curse words in chapters.**


End file.
